House Trials
by 2016brs2
Summary: The founders of Hogwarts are starting their first semester. They must sort their students based on their values. But the only what to know what house they fit best in is to test them since they haven't yet created the sorting hat.


Helga Hufflepuff was nothing less than ecstatic. She had devoted so many years to mastering magic; she was known as one of the most extraordinary witches of her day. But she was not getting any younger, her new ambition was to pass on her knowledge on to young wizards and witches. Helga, along with Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor, united on this point. Together, they built the castle known as Hogwarts that they would turn into a school for developing wizards and witches.

Helga stood in the castle's kitchen. She had volunteered her superior cooking charms for the start of term feast. A small feast for the only people in the castle were the founders, the house elves, a couple more servants, and the few students who were selected to attend the first year of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Only five students were going to be attending this year. An apprentice for each founder with one left over.

"Fetch the flour!" ordered Helga.

The plump house elf named Tulk ran to the party and emerged with a sack no less than twice his size. He came to Helga who kindly took the weight off of the poor house elf. Tulk blushed and ran to stir his pot of pig's feet.

As Helga added the flour to her pumpkin pasties, she wondered about the evening's events. Although her dreams were coming true, she couldn't help but be nervous. What if there wasn't a student who wanted to be in house? Everyone knew that she was a kind woman and would not turn anyone down but the other founders were so ambitious, how could she ever compare? No, all the students would want to be thought of as cunning or smart or brave. No one gives another thought to loyal, kind, and hard-working wizard. Everyone is out to gain something…

"Mistress?". The house elf, Vosley, was tugging at the hem of Helga's brown dress. Dazed, Helga snapped out of her worried trance.

"Yes, my darling?" she asked kindly.

"You have been summoned by the Mistress Ravenclaw in the Great Hall…"

Helga checked her timer. The ceremony wasn't supposed to start until 5:00 that evening. The students were still about an hour away by the Thestral drawn carriage. She couldn't imagine what Rowena could want with her at this time, especially when she still had so much to do.

"Thank you. I will need you to finish my work. And mind Darvin and Marigold, they don't need to be afraid. I'm not sure they know I won't punish them yet…

Vosley nodded her head vigorously and hurried away to order the other house elves around. As Helga left the kitchens and emerged on the other side of her enchanted masterpiece depicting a bowl of fruit. She climbed the staircase, a feat for such a full-figured woman. She eventually came to the top, right outside the Great Hall's intimidating doors. She pushed one forward and emerged into the Great Hall; a room that mimicked that of the kitchens directly below. Helga spotted her dear friend Rowena enchanting candles to float above the singular table at the front of the Hall.

"You called for me?"

Slightly startled, Rowena looked up from her candles, "Yes Helga. I wish to speak with you about the competition that is to take place this evening." Rowena did not seem so sure about herself, something out of character for someone like her.

Concerned, Helga crossed to room to her friend.

"And what is it that you wish to speak with me about exactly?"

"I fear that our fellow founders have planned something far more dangerous than you or I had intended. I feel traces of dark magic throughout the castle." Rowena said.

Helga became flustered by this news.

"What can we do? I thought we had agreed on the trails that would take place? This is only meant to determine their placement, not to risk their lives."

"I fear that Salazar and Godric may think it necessary to risk their lives in order to place them." Rowena responded.

Helga thought for a moment. Her heart sank. She knew what Salazar and Godric would be looking for in their students. She knew very well the high expectations Godric had and the little forgiveness Salazar possessed. Of course, they would want something dangerous, why else would they have insisted on five students instead of just four? Helga began to shudder at the thought of the reputation Hogwarts would have if a student were to die in their guidance before their first term had even started. She became determined.

"Then we must do everything was can to protect them even still. I must go now. There are now even more preparations to be done before the students arrive."

Helga hurried out of the Great Hall headed towards her office and chambers. She assumed magical creatures would no doubt be a surprise that Godric would have in store for the poor kids. That could be easily handled. Salazar on the other hand would be more difficult to predict. She ran her palm along the mantel of her fireplace. The room seemed to spin around her stopping to show a bright yellow and black room adorned with books, plants, potions, and her work table. She set to work immediately. With the little amount of time she had left, her only thought was to make shielding charms for the unknowing students. She cut off her yellow beaded bracelet and tied five of the beads each into new leather bracelet. For each one laid an enchantment on it to keep the wearer safe from bodily harm. Helga sensed that she was running out of time when she came to the last bracelet. She hurried to enchant despite her struggle to focus through her hazing panic.

Helga quickly gathered her charms and headed towards the Great Hall, once again defeating the basement stairs. She burst into the Great Hall where all three of her fellow founders sat dominantly at the long table. She noticed Salazar glance at the bracelets she carried and she started to sweat fearing that she would suspect what they were but he rolled his eyes. Helga took her opportunity. She put on a cheery face and nearly pranced up to the other.

"I have made gifts for our new students." She said, holding out the bracelets for the others to see her humble creations.

Salazar let out a huff as Rowena gave Helga a knowing look.

"How sweet of you Helga. I'm sure your gifts will be seen as part of a worthy welcoming." Godric chortled.

Helga felt slightly offended but remembered that the bracelets weren't meant to be any welcoming gift at all. She just smiled back at Godric and proceeded to take her seat at the end of the table next to Rowena and furthest from Salazar. No sooner had she sat down than the Great Hall's door were opened. The first to be seen were the two house elves, Marigold and Darvin. They escorted a group of five children of eleven years old. The first students to enter was a girl with curly red hair and skin comprised of freckles. The next was a boy with pure black hair and tanned skin. The third was a surprisingly short girl with nothing notable besides her rather masculine build. The second boy marched in behind her sporting sandy hair and clearly expensive clothes. The last student straggled behind in a shy manor. She had pixie cut brown hair and mesmerizingly green eyes. The five students lined up before their professors. The four founders stood up their students to introduce themselves.

"I am Godric Gryffindor valuing bravery."

"And I am Salazar Slytherin, valuing cunning."

"Rowena Ravenclaw, valuing intelligence."

"I-I am Helga Hufflepuff valuing kindness. Um. I have gifts for each of you. If you could introduce yourselves as you receive them?". Helga went in front of the table and the redhead came forward.

"Thelma Iani." She stated confidently. Helga slipped the bracelet into her wrist. Then the dark boy came forward.

"Holiver Dorn." He sputtered. Helga slipped a bracelet onto his wrist. The masculine girl came forward.

"Katana Mafi." She quoted emotionless. Helga slipped a bracelet onto her wrist as well. The rich boy sauntered to her.

"Louth Tomi, I'm sure you're familiar with the surname". He said smugly. Helga was not familiar but slipped on the bracelet with a smile nonetheless. The green-eyed girl shuffled up to Helga, keeping a substantial distance.

"A-Adelin B-Baal." She squeaked. Helga closed the distance between themselves and slipped the last bracelet on to Adelin's wrist holding on a little longer than she did the others. The girl hurried back into the line and Helga took her seat at the table again. The other founders followed her example and sat back down as well. Godric cleared his throat.

"We have invited you to be the first students at the Hogwarts Schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Our first order of business is to sort you into your houses."

The five students shared glances among themselves.

"We realize that we have been vague in our description of this school. This is most likely the reason that so few wizards and witches were willing to attend here. We assure you though, we will be teaching you everything that we know for the time that you are here. With our expectations, you young witches and wizards will go down in history as the brightest of your generation. Now our house selection process is unique. What we require of you is to compete for your placement. We have designed trials to test your skills and values. From what we see, we will choose who we wish to take into our house."

The Hall became silent.

"When and where?"

The assertive question came from the masculine girl.

"Now and here." Replied Rowena as she flicked her wand. Suddenly a gust of wind rushed through the Great Hall making the table shake and twirling the students to face the doors again. A protective charm when up around the founders and the competition commenced.

At first the children just stood waiting for something to happen. The masculine girl was the first to leave followed shortly by the rich boy, the redhead, the tan boy, and reluctantly, the green-eyed girl.

By the time the last student left the Great Hall, only Holiver had not gone adventuring yet. The two headed off together without discussion. They soon came to a staircase. Holiver took the first step and the staircase started to move, as did dozens of others around them. Adelin let out a terrified scream but clambered on behind him, afraid to be alone in the castle. They ran up the staircase and got off at the second floor. The hall was dark but for some torches and their reflections on suits of armor. As the pair walked cautiously down the hall, a suit came to like.

"May I be of service?" it asked.

"Um, we aren't sure what our assignment is." Replied Holiver.

"Well, I did hear some interesting things happening a few minutes ago."

"Where?" Adelin asked.

The suit of armor simply pointed down the hall and to the right where it split. The couple followed his directions. Turning the corner, they found nothing unusual except that a door was left slightly ajar. Inside they found a large empty room but for a pit in the floor. They walked to it and found Louth. He was struggling in a pool of Devil's Snare. Adelin jumped in after Louth in an attempt to save him but the plant just grabbed onto him too. She let out a scream as he struggled and the vines burned her. Holiver soon followed. When he hit the vines he did not struggle. The vines pulled him in like quicksand.

"What the devil?" Louth said in an even mixture of amazement and frustration.

"You need to relax. The Devil's snare doesn't like stuff that doesn't put up a fight." Holiver replied in a calm tone.

"Where the devil are you?"

"I'm below you, it let me go."

As soon as he spoke these words Adelin was also taken in by the snare. She tumbled to the ground in a dirt tunnel with Holiver. Louth eventually followed after a few more minutes of struggling.

"See." Holiver said patiently.

"Okay, you were right, now what?" Louth spat.

"I think we should follow the tunnel." Adelin interjected as she was already a few yards away from her group. The two gave each other a look of confirmation and followed suit. The tunnel was narrow and nearly pitch black. It weaved in every direction making it feel like circles. After what felt like hours, they saw moonlight and emerged near a loch across from which was a forest. The castle was behind them.

"Well, I think I'll split now." Said Louth. Without waiting for a response, he headed towards the field next to the castle. Holiver gave Louth a dirty look and began to walk towards the forest.

"Are you coming?" he asked Adelin when he noticed she hadn't been following him.

"I-I'm sorry. I have a bad feeling about that forest." She answered. A flash of disappointment came over Holiver's face but he turned back around and kept walking. Adelin ran after Louth who was already a quidditch field away. When she approached him, he gave a satisfied smirk and let her straggle behind him.

Coming over a hill, a ball of fire came at them. They dodged it. The hem of Adelin's dress slightly smoking. In the field they spotted Thelma and half a dozen angered fire crabs. She was fighting them with a jeweled sword and she was doing excellently. She had already rid two of them. Thelma let out a victorious war cry as she sliced off the head of yet another one. While she was distracted a crab took fire at her and hit her directly in the stomach, knocking her to the ground. Adelin ran to her leaving Louth who stood laughing.

Adelin was shot at by the fire crabs but their fire only fizzled around her. She grabbed Thema and help raise the petite girl to her feet. She was only half-conscious and limp. The bracelet that Helga gave each of them was nowhere to be seen. The fire crabs were approaching confidently. To Adelin's surprise Louth arrived. He picked up the sword at their feet and lifted Thelma's other side to help carry her. The pair used themselves to shield her as they made their way to the entrance of the castle. Adelin let Louth hold Thelma up and tried the door. It was locked.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Adelin asked furiously.

"We need to find another way in. Maybe one of the others can help us. I will go searching, you stay with the girl." Louth replied not waiting to negotiate. He laid Thelma down and sauntered off to the forest.

Adelin went to Thelma trying to wake her. She could feel a shallow breath but Thelma was unresponsive. Adelin had no choice but to wait. She sat up against the door to the castle and fell asleep.

She awoke to a male screaming in the distance. She glanced to her side to see that Thelma had gone. She stood up to view her surroundings better. Somehow, the night seemed darker than before, the air chillier. Another scream struck the shook the air. Adelin could tell this time that is was coming from the forest. With little time to decide, she sprinted to the edge of the forest. It was intimidating. She cautiously took her first steps into the forest. Everything seemed silent. She took out her wand. She knew one spell that her mother taught her years ago.

"Lumos."

The tip of her wand lit up. She held it out in front of her as a guide. Yet another blood curdling shriek came from not too far in the distance. Adelin ran towards the sound. After a couple minutes, she arrived at a clearing. She first saw Thelma and Louth sword fighting. Louth with his stolen sword and Thelma with a thick branch. She then identified Holiver. He was cowering on the ground as he screamed. Adelin then saw another figure. She looked closer and her blood turned cold. It was a pair Wampus Cats. The cat that mastered legilimency and hypnosis. They were making Thelma and Louth fight while reading Holiver's mind. She felt hopeless. She had no skills that she knew of but she knew that she had to help her fellow students. She ran out into the field. Her outburst distracted the beasts momentarily releasing their hold over the students. The one controlling the fighters went back to ignoring her. The one torturing Holiver focused his will on to her. Adelin was sucked into her memories.

Everything rushed past her as if she were reliving her memories before death. It slowed upon a painful memory of her childhood. She saw her brother being taken from their home by their fellow villagers who were perfectly friendly a day before. She resisted but it was no use. She saw her mother in ripped clothing being walking over fiery embers, only barely holding back tears. She saw her mother being hanged after her trial that found her guilty of being a witch and doing the Devil's bidding.

Adeline used all her strength to build a wall over her unbearable memories. There were so many, it pushed the Wampus out of her head. The Wampus persisted but she kept her wall up. She charged the beast that was controlling the other two students. She got on to its back and tried to cover its eyes. Her effort was enough.

Thelma ran her elbow into Louth's stomach making him drop the sword. She took it and impaled the Wampus that attacked her in the gut. Adeline jumped off the beast while it let out a wail. It lay on the ground breathing heavily. The partner Wampus tried to make a break for it. Louth stole the sword back and through it like a javelin at the escaping beast. It hit between the shoulder blades and caused the beast to summersault into a tree. Thelma glared at Louth for stealing her glory. She kicked her prize causing it to groan.

"You know, we were doing just fine. You didn't need to interfere. I would have liked to beat this Tomi boy." Thelma said gesturing to Louth.

"Yeah sure." Replied Louth.

"Was just trying to help… I thought they would cause one of you to kill the other…" Adelin mumbled.

"Thank you, Adeline." Holiver was nearing the trio, his face streaked with tears and his eyes reddened. Adeline blushed. "We should probably get back to the castle."

"It was locked earlier." Adelin supplied.

"Well that was before we got to be hypnotized by giant cats." Thelma argued.

The group made their way back to the entrance of the castle guided by Adelin's wand once more. Outside the house elves they met earlier were waiting for them. Darvin and Marigold scuttled to open the doors for them. They filed in the castle and to the Great hall once more. The founders sat where the students had last found them and Katana stood with her back towards her fellow students. The group lined up next to her.

"That took more time than I would have hoped." Salazar mumbled. Rowena hushed him and stood up to address the students.

"Congratulations young students. You have succeeded in the task we put before you. We made our choices as to who will be in each house. Katana please come forward." She said.

"For outwitting the poltergeist and staying out of danger, I have chosen you as my first-year student."

Katana smile smugly and approached Rowena to shake hands and take her seat at the table next to Rowena. Next Salazar stood up.

"Louth Tomi. You took initiative and preserved yourself. Using Gryffindor's sword to kill the Wampus Cat was an excellent use of resources. I have chosen you as my apprentice."

Somewhat surprised, Louth went to Salazar who refused a handshake, only motioning for Louth to take the seat next to him. Godric let his excitement raise himself out of his chair.

"I am pleased to announce that I have chosen Thelma Iani to be my student. You showed great bravery in taking on the Fire Crabs and the Wampus cats."

Thelma was nearly smothered when Godric gave her a hug instead of a handshake. Helga took her turn.

"I have the honor of announcing that I will be mentoring two of you." Adeline and Holiver became relaxed. They had feared that only one of them would be able to stay at Hogwarts.

"Holiver, you were no less than stellar when dealing with the Devil's Snare. A knowledge of plants and patience are qualities that cannot go unobserved. And Adeline, you displayed almost every quality that I could have wished for. You were loyal to your fellow students. You helped save almost everyone here. The kindness in your heart made you good intentions clear. You did not mean to gain anything in this competition and that makes you the most valuable player. You have true promise. I believe you, as I believe every one of you will grow to be great wizards and witches."

"I can toast to that!" Godric hollered making the house elves jump.


End file.
